Collabs
by mylunarsolstice
Summary: Stories that I've done working with other people. Note: If the beginning is written in bold that means it was written by me, if it was written in italics it means that someone else started the story.
1. Chapter 1

**She was clutching his hand in fear, and he was slowly starting to lose feeling in his fingers. He never said anything, or let on that he was in pain. But when she finally hid her face in his chest did he let a smile out. Oliver had planned out to get Felicity to cuddle with him with a scary movie marathon. He learned from Diggle what her favorite scary movies were. "Oliver Queen you suck." She mumbled out. Oliver just wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "Yet you're still here." he told her.**

"Of course I'm here," Felicity said with a scoff. "This is my house after all." She narrowed her eyes at him and then felt his arms tighten around her. "You planned this didn't you?"

Oliver tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said soberly.

"Yes you do," she laughed, scooting away from him. "Diggle told you about my love hate relationship with scary movies, and you used it to your advantage to…. to do whatever this is."

Oliver paused the movie. "Whatever this is?" he repeated.

Felicity sighed, and something about it set Oliver on edge. It wasn't just in response to the question anymore. It was something more than that, something deeper.

"Oliver what are we doing?"

He shrugged. "Watching a scary movie that you have a love hate relationship with?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She paused. When he made no effort to speak she continued. "We've been dancing around this whole thing for weeks now. And I had initially decided not to let it bother me, but things aren't the same as they were before…" she paused.

"Before Slade?" Oliver finished her thought and she nodded. They both knew that it meant 'that night'. The night that he'd confessed his feelings to her. The words he hadn't taken back and hadn't explained away, even if she'd prodded him to do just that once or twice. "Well what do you think we should do about it?"

Felicity sank back into the comfort of the sofa, pulling a blanket up over her as she tucked her feet under her. She could so easily just lean into him right then, snuggle into his side and go on doing whatever it was they were doing that may or may not be a relationship, that may or may not be love, and continue refusing to talk about it. But if there was one thing anyone who knew her knew about Felicity, it was that she wasn't great at not talking about things.

"I just want to figure it out. Not for anyone else to know or label us or talk about it. But just for my own peace of mind. To know that I'm not crazy and I'm not imagining…."

Oliver snuck an arm around her shoulder again, and this time, when he pulled her close, she let herself sink into his side, curling up against him.

"You're not imagining anything," he whispered into her hair.

"It's just with you staying here and everything you told me last year… I just didn't want…"

"Last year?" Oliver questioned. "You mean after Isabel?"

Felicity nodded. "You seemed pretty set on it at the time. I just didn't know if your feelings on the matter had changed."

Oliver lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. "And if they have?"

She leaned her head back against him, taking the remote from his hand. "Then I guess we have some movies to watch."

And horror movie or no horror movie, Oliver couldn't imagine any of his previous encounters with women to be as intimate as sitting on the sofa with Felicity, hearing her shriek and push her body into his, squeezing him tightly and burying her head in his chest every time she got scared.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was written with my dear friend Cassie (holysmoaksoliver on tumblr). She is fantastic and such an awesome writer.


	2. Chapter 2

_He stood a safe distance away, having learned his lesson the first time that Felicity did not like to be helped through things when she was learning. But every second that passed told him that this was a terrible idea. After all, the motorcycle was considerably heavier than she was and she looked like she might fall over just trying to unlock the kickstand. "Want some hel-" "No thank you!" she called, cutting him off. Oliver was positive... this was going to be a very long day._

What she didn't tell Oliver was that she already knew how to ride a motorcycle. One of the many things she learned growing up back in Vegas. She just never said anything because it was the only chance she had to be that close to Oliver. She knew that he wasn't big on being hugged, or cuddling, or anything like that. Sadly it was something that she thrived on; human touch. She finally got the kickstand unlocked, after 20 minutes of acting like she couldn't, and gave a fistpump. She knew that it was dangerous to do with such a heavy bike, but she wanted Oliver a little closer to her.

"Careful." He exclaimed, crossing the short distance and putting a hand over hers that was still on the bike. Felicity felt a small shiver go through her spine from his touch.

"Sorry, sorry." She said acting flustered and put her other hand back on the handle. Oliver just gave a chuckle.

"It's ok. But just like a regular bike you should keep both hands on the handlebars until you get the hang of it. Okay now that you were able to unlock the kickstand, try starting it." Oliver back up from her a little bit to give her the room she needed. Again she faked the first couple tries.

"Remember you need to-"

"I got it Oliver." She called over with a smile. She tried about four more times before the bike roared to life.

"Nice! Now let's go for a small ride." Oliver said. She nodded her head while he handed her a helmet.

"This is the gas and this is the brakes." He said pointing to the respective parts. Felicity nodded her head, but was smirking under the helmet. She knew everything about a bike. How it worked, how to take it apart. She could put it back together about halfway before she would get confused. She was still learning that before she got her acceptance letter to MIT. Felicity started out kind of slow on the bike, wobbling a little to keep the show up. She crashed into a couple trash cans or went up on to curbs. Every time she did Oliver would come running over to make sure she was okay and suggest a break for her. She always shook her head no and told him she was fine and go again. After about thirty minutes she was riding the bike with no crashes.

"Remarkable Felicity, just remarkable." Oliver grinned at her when she pulled up in front of him.

"Thank you for remarking on it." That's when she noticed the second helmet in his hand. She just pointed to it, with a head tilt.

"We're going for a ride and YOU are driving." He told her with a smile. He put the helmet on and got on the back of the bike, putting his hands on her waist. Felicity swallowed. She didn't expect that, but she nodded her head.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." She kicked off and gave the bike a little gas, pulling out of the parking lot that they were in. It was when they were on the road that Felicity forgot that this was supposed to be a lesson for her and let her reactions take over. She was weaving in and out of cars, hearing yells and honks coming from them, but she didn't care. She felt like she was a teenager again and was loving it. When she got to an empty strip of road she sped the bike up. She didn't know how fast she was going but she didn't care. She felt free again. It wasn't until she had a squeeze around her middle that she was reminded that she wasn't alone. It was then she was suddenly reminded that she was supposed to be learning how to ride a motorcycle, not outbike Oliver. She pulled into a gas station and put the kickstand down before turning the bike off.

"So, this was supposed to be a lesson?" Oliver asked with a smirk on his face taking the helmet off. Felicity removed hers and gave him a grin back.

"More like a refresher." Oliver just shook his head before walking into the station to pay for the gas.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was written with my dear friend Cassie (holysmoaksoliver on tumblr). She is fantastic and such an awesome writer.


	3. Chapter 3

_He picks Felicity up for their first date. When they get into the car he can't focus and he can barely breathe because all he can think about is this gorgeous, incredible, talented woman sitting beside him and he prays to god he doesn't fuck it all up in one fell swoop just like all the other times. Because Oliver can't lose her and he wonders if he should have even taken the risk at all, because he needs her in his life like he needs oxygen._

Turns out Oliver really is human. Not only did he trip down the stairs from her stoop, but he accidentally closed the car door on his jacket, causing it to rip. And this was all before even leaving the front of Felicity's house. Once Oliver finally got in the car and was settled she turned towards him.

"Oliver you know you can relax right? It's just me and it's just dinner. There's nothing to be nervous about." She told him placing a gentle hand on his hand. He looked at their hands before turning his over and entwining their fingers.

"Felicity I have all the reasons in the world to be nervous when it comes to you. I just- you bring out the best in my vigilante self, but me, myself? You make me so freaking nervous. You are the kind of person- the kind of woman that makes me want to buy and give you everything. But I also know that you don't ask for anything. Your selfish moments are few and in between and it makes me wonder. Wonder what it is you truly desire, what you you truly want in life. I know so little of you, but yet I feel like you know so much of me. I want these dates to be perfect, because to me you are. Perfect that is." Felicity shook her head.

"I'm not perfect Oliver. I have my faults just like everyone else. I-" Oliver cut her off.

"Like what? Hacking in to a couple of secure networks and destroyed some assholes? That's not a fault, that's a strength." Felicity bite her lip. She was afraid to tell Oliver the truth. The truth about who she really is, was, and possibly could be. There's a reason that she became good with computers, a reason that she doesn't talk about her family. It's not just because her dad abandoned them, but he destroyed them. What he did to not only them, but many others would make Tommy Merlyn look like a damn saint. But she couldn't tell him, hell she couldn't tell Diggle. Them and everyone she's met because of them have become a family to her. Her family was already destroyed once, she didn't want to be the cause of destroying another one. So instead Felicity gave Oliver a shy smile.

"Are we going to go eat, or did I buy a new dress for nothing?" She joked with him. Oliver smiled towards her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"How does Table Salt sound to you? Perfect place to show off the perfect date." He told her, not paying attention to Felicity as guilt covered her face. Before Oliver looked towards her again she was able to school her face into it's everyday, cheerful mask. She knew if that Oliver knew who she really was, he would leave her behind and never look back. She would lose one of the best person she's met in a long time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was written with my dear friend Cassie (holysmoaksoliver on tumblr). She is fantastic and such an awesome writer.


End file.
